The Mocking Days- A Hunger Games Fan-fiction Dualogy
by soul-ethan
Summary: 5 years after Mockingjay's events Finnick is alive, Snow is alive, Gale took Finnicks fate.
1. Prologue

**Please be aware that this is a Fan-Fiction (story written by a fan for fans)**

 **Story and Characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

 **Also, Spoilers for the book series The Hunger Games**

 **Know that Finnick Odair did not die Gale died in the way Finnick did and Primrose was blown up from a bomb placed by Snow, which is also still alive**

 **This is all written 5 years after the event of** _ **Mockingjay**_

 **Also, if you don't like a little bit of romance please leave**

 **This is rated Fiction M (13 years or older) Some language and some adult themes Enjoy!**

 **This story is written from Katniss' pov and third person**

 **Prolouge**

[In Finnick's House]

" What is it that makes something happy," Katniss reads.

" A person like me," Finnick says in a wise way.

"You're an ass," Katniss says right as she realized

Gale and her had a vision of leaving the world they live in and running away from the district.

"What would a guy like me do being an ass" Finnick said in a funny manner

They look up seeing a message on the screen

"Rations will be divided on the fourth of this month"

"Normally, I would be happy seeing an old friend, but when he is the leader of our district and I got shit and you got shit, I wonder why I liked Peeta in the first place!" Katniss yells

"Well, me being an ass and all that, I should get shit" Finnick laughs

Katniss grabs his cheek and leans in they roll over Finnick banging his head

They laugh

"I've never wanted kids, until know" Katniss says and they continue

"Why? Why do you want them now?" Finnick asks

"Because, one we are free, and two I am with you," Katniss says almost out of breath

"Lets do it, lets have kids!" Finnick says in joy

[In Snows Office] Snow leans back in his chair and turns his spy camera off!

"Make a law 'kids' can't have kids until they are 30. That way if they do I can execute Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair without being in trouble of my leader, Peeta.

 **Chapter 1 (will be posted once I see if people like it or not)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katniss' POV

[Katniss' Home]

I look down to see mud on my shoes, the wind blowing through the window. I look up and see Prim, bloody and in tears. She is running from something, I can't see so I pick her up and run. Suddenly, she is nowhere to be found! With a jump I get out of where I was and jolted awake.

It was just a dream!

"What happened, are you, are you alright?" Finnick said, obviously he was serious unlike the conversation we had earlier.

I like him; I like him a lot, enough that I am going to have a child with him. Well, I don't know yet we have to take a test, which our society says we have to pay for. It's retarded; all of Peeta's ideas are retarded. But, then I miss him and realize Finnick was talking to me.

"Are you alright!"

"Yeah I am fine," I said, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Finnick picked up the test in which I need to take; it felt like an ordeal, an ordeal that would change my life for the better or for the worse. I squat, feeling uncomfortable, but it's for my child if, it says positive.

"SHIT." I dropped it in the toilet.

Good thing he picked up two, he knows I can be clumsy ever since the last games I went into, that electrical shock gave my hip a jolt.

You have to let the test sit for 15 minutes. It was the worst amount of time in my life.

I get Finnick, we sit and his eyes were tearing, his hair was neatly placed, me on the other hand was not so neat. I was excited and nervous, but I knew he could tell, I looked like a bag of trash. But I don't care! We waited an extra two minutes we saw it and cried! It was positive. I am going to have a baby!

[Peeta's Office]

"So Snow what is your major idea you want to talk to me about?" Peeta said in a sophisticated way.

"A law, I want to make a law about children, I want to make sure 'adults' have the kids not the 'kids',"

Peeta looked at him he was unsure by what Snow meant.

"And what is the punishment if this is 'law' is broken?"

Snow grinned "Execution"

Peeta looked down and said "WHY, why execution"

"It would make someone like me happy,"

Peeta wrote down the law, " as the leader I will place this law, under your demand, but hear me out I can kill you in any amount of time it takes. If I find out this is one of your scams I will murder your ass and smash your face in. I saved you from the angry citizens that tried to kill you 5 years ago, face me and your death will come.

Peeta said in a violent tone.

"I didn't know you could be so tough, so be it." Snow said agreeing to Peeta's response.

Snow walked away with a smug look on his face, "Death with come for Katniss, the berries couldn't kill but I sure will. "

[Katniss' Home]

Finnick and I sit down about to eat, he made chicken parmesan, and it wasn't very good. I didn't tell him that, but he said it himself.

"This is gross, want to go make microwave food?"

I agreed and said, " Lets!"

The screen was on low volume, barely louder than a mouse, until I saw a new law; I rushed to turn it up. I caught it right in time as it said two words I missed

"…New law placed by President Peeta, You must now be the age 30 to have a child legally, anyone in line of breaking this law will be executed in the sense of illegal child birth, thank you and enjoy your day!"

I collapsed and Finnick caught me, my tears flooding my eyes, Finnick sobbing along with me. "I hate him, I will hate him to the end of my days!" I said loudly, but I felt I was as quiet as a mouse. So quiet I fell softly asleep now seeing what Prim was running from… it was Snow.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this little part of my story with characters created by Suzanne Collins. This is now officially Copyrighted Attribution work if you would like to use some of my hard work you must give credit to me. CC**

 **Suzanne Collins has the rights to these characters, I have the right to my original plot, thanks and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 will be posted on Sunday 3/27/16**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Knowing I will be executed in worse then having to go into the games, worse then losing my love, Finnick. Being alive in this hellhole is worse then being alive in real hell. My bump will be hidden for three months, and then it will be hell!

I was on my way to work, my feet sore and plump, my back cracked every two minutes, I knew I would it wasn't a matter of if it was a matter of when.

Adara stopped and turned to talk to me, "don't try to hide it, I know what your issue is." Adara had beautiful red hair, like a sunset over a hill. She had the eyes of an angel, green and settling. She is my best friend; she knows when something is wrong.

"So, not trying to be an annoying, amazing person but I know you're pregnant," she was laughing until I was frowning.

"What's wrong?" she said confused,

"Did you see the new law?"

"No,"

She knew it wasn't good.

"You have to be the age of 30 to have a child"

" But your only 22!"

She gasped and held me tight

Then she said,

"Wait, I know a place you can go to have a baby and live until you have it."

I gasped!

"Where?"

"Follow me!"

"Wait, we have to get to work."

"Forget Work"

I look back seeing someone that looks just like Prim, looking happy as can be, I see her snatched up and her mom shot.

I realized that they had broken then law, before they knew it was too late.

Adara pulls me into the woods, behind the walls. I get a chill remembering me going through these when I was young.

"I built a house out here," she said

I looked and saw a wonderful looking house; it could be my new home.

I thanked Adara and was running home, my workday, which I skipped, was over.

I saw the blood from the mom and dad that were shot, but thank god there were only two, the child was safe. But then I thought she is in the hands of someone I used to trust; Peeta. I get home only to see a letter, from Peeta calling me in. I was debating whether I go or not, I am, I will go see the man I once loved. I didn't even check in with Finnick.

I arrive and he is outside, he looked different then the last time I saw him in person, he had a scruffy beard and he was surprisingly thin, but muscular. He was perfect. I sit down after he brought me in.

"So why did you invite me here," I said it like I meant it

"I missed you, and your loveliness, and your sarcasm and your-

"I didn't miss your bullshit!"

"Now Katniss that isn't any way to speak to your best-"

"Don't even say it-"

"Friend!"

"I was pissed and furious,"

"I know what's wrong you want to be more than friends, right?"

"No-"

He got closer; took my clothes off

"No Peeta please, don't do this,"

"Why!?"

"Please don't do this for the baby!"

He stopped, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, and now there is a law tha-"

"That's why Snow set the law, to execute you."

He started crying

"Run, get away from this world, run into the woods. Katniss I know you're angry, but I still love you as a being of nature and you deserve more. Run and never come out, have the baby and live on"

"Snow will murder you just run, I love you Kat-, " Those where the last words I heard from him before I ran to get Finnick. I started crying.

As I am running I think about the things I used to love about Peeta, and now I know I still love him, I get to the door only to hear Snow and two soldiers talking in my home. I thought back to when I didn't stop in to check on Finnick.

"She ran away leaving her poor husband behind,"

BOOM

A gun went off in my husband's head, some blood went on Snow's shoe, he wiped it off.

"Find Katniss Everdeen the Girl On Fire and set her on FIRE!"

I ran, ran for my life not even thinking about Finnic k just that he would be proud I am alive. I get to the woods to meet the house and Adara.

"I know, what happened it was broadcasted on all screens, he is hunting for you, Snow is ruthless and is sending out his soldiers. "I brought someone you know!"

"Why hello dear," Effie said crying of joy.

 **This is posted early because you all are so happy with the story and I am happy to see you guys happy so I am posting this but the rest will be posted weekly I swear!**

 **AGAIN all rights to Suzanne Collins for her characters, plot line that I have created is copyrighted attribution work, if you wish to use it you must put my name as credit. ENJOY**

 **Chapter 3 will be posted on the 27** **th** **3/27/16**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Effie, you are, your are alive and well."

"Well, dear it is a matter of your safety, we should be talking about you."

I look down, seeing Finnick dead was something that made me ball and meltdown.

My world took a 180, something that can never change, is my undying love for Finnick, and Peeta.

"Effie, we must catch up,"

"No need dear, no need, you are still stubborn and Katniss what we need to do is... Fight!"

[Katniss' Old Home]

"That girl, Katniss is an excuse for lives of our humanity, I never beat her, she always won, until know. Bring IT out" Snow said in a fierce and conniving form.

"Snow we don't know what you are going to do with this, but understand Peeta's message, he can kill you." The two soldiers said in a back and fourth conversation to Snow.

"And I am ruthless and cruel, I can kill just as well."

"When the citizens of this colony, which was once districts 3 and 4, breathe in this gas I made for the games 5 years ago they will all be dead on the ground, crying and begging for mercy!"

The gas was purple, it was a liquid, he would put it in a diffuser in the air ducts of the colony, and through the sewer.

"Also, get the lizard mutts, let's remind Katniss of her old friends death."

"Yes Sir!" The Soldiers said so scared one was shaking.

The soldiers walk away and Snow was talking to himself.

"And once the gas is released it will take everyone's lives and I can start a new generation, for the official 76th annual HUNGER GAMES."

{Children are immune to this gas they will simply just lose their precious memories.}

 _7 months go by Katniss is safe in the woods in her cabin with Adara and Effie. Snow is preparing the gas for the colony of 3 and 4. Katniss' baby will come soon._

[Katniss' New Home in the Woods]

"KATNISS" Adara screamed

"WHA- What?" I was half asleep

"I know you're pregnant, but my mac and cheese is missing! DID YOU EAT IT?"

"No," I lied

"Well then who did the bird?"

We got a bird that I found, no it wasn't a mocking jay, and it was a robin, a red robin.

I pushed the bowl that once had mac and cheese in it under the couch, stood up, and got some water from the well.

The walk to our well is a good 5-minute walk, but I didn't mind it. It was pretty; Prim would love it. Finnick would love it; Snow would kill everything in the path.

As I walked to the well I see a deer, it reminded me of the one time Gale messed up my kill. It was a dick move, but he was fun.

"Why can't we go back?" I heard a soldier say.

"Our job is to find, and kill Katniss Everdeen."

I try to move away quietly hearing some more words they say.

"You know your gun is on safety," the one guard said to the other

"Shit, let me fix that"

As I move back I step on a twig

They started moving toward me!

"THERE SHE IS!"

CCHHHINGGGGG

"We have to bring-her-back-alive-SNOWS-orders."

I hit my head hard not knowing where these people were taking me!

{When you see those lines it is showing how she is about to pass out}

[Peeta's Office]

"Well, well, well you got her, and her two friends wait till Katniss has the baby, kill the other two," Snow says as he walks away.

"You're a coward and a monster" Effie says; her last word coming out before the bullet.

"You're a piece of shi_!"

Effie was dead.

They bring me into a white room and they will kill me when my baby is born.

{Adara's POV the rest of this chapter is in Adara's POV}

I (Adara) kick and get away trying to find Katniss, I see Peeta dead on the floor, Snow is really ruthless, and he killed his leader.

I run as far as possible and wait to get an army to save Katniss.

[Adara Gets home and sees the news]

"Hello, it is your daily news, if you see this girl," a picture of Adara goes on the screen she starts to tear as she sees other faces; familiar faces.

"Call the authorities and you will get a key reward of not going into a game again,"

Adara's mouth drops

"That is right the games will take place again, any one trying to object will be murdered on sight."

Thanks for tuning into your news have a good night."

"You are dead Snow you are dead."

 **Ok everyone, this is your author saying that a lot happened in this chapter so let me review with you.**

 _7th month jump Katniss goes to get water only to get captured as well as her mates Effie and Adara. Effie is shot and killed; Katniss is being spared until she has the child. Adara (now it is Adara's POV) gets away and is tuning into the news when she gets home only to hear that the games are going to be brought back! Adara also finds Peeta dead in his office; Snow must have killed him. I had to have a filler chapter to get the main story going. There is only 5 Chapters in part 1 of Book 1, there will be 2 parts. The Second Part will only be 3 Chapters. But don't worry. There is another book. SO, that is my message to you, bye._

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 4 will be posted 4/3/16**


	5. SORRY FOR WAIT

Hey my dear readers, I have an important announcement. I was in a play for the past 3 weeks ad couldn't write. I will return to my schedule next weekend.

-EM


End file.
